


Short

by Peter164



Series: Little!Anxiety [3]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Drama Llama, Frustration, Height Differences, High Heels, M/M, Roman Being A Drama Queen, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: Logan is practically a giant. Morality is taller than average, but not freakishly so. Anxiety stopped hoping for a growth spurt that would never come. Roman was the shortest of the four, and he couldn't stand it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really how I picture Roman (I think he's about average height). And in the main story I want to keep their heights ambiguous, but I saw this somewhere on Tumblr (I don't remember where beyond that) and I thought it was adorable so I needed to write it. You can accept this as canon or not, I don't care.

Prince burst into Anxiety's room and collapsed face-first onto the bed, holding one of the pillows. Anxiety was sitting at his desk. He continued as if nothing happened until Roman groaned.

"What's wrong?" Anxiety rolled his eyes. 

"I'm so small and short, I don't know what to do." He whined.

"We're the same height." Anxiety reminded him.

"Is that supposed to help? You're tiny! What does that make me?" Prince sat up and looked at him, "And we aren't even the same height! You're taller than me!"

"By half an inch at the very most." Anxiety pat his boyfriend's head to comfort him during his tantrum.

"Which is an inch too much." Roman pouted.

"That makes literally no sense."

"It does to me." He muttered, "I'm supposed to be your daddy. Daddies can't be smaller than their babies." 

"Roman, I don't care." Anxiety assured him. 

"I care though." Roman stuck out his lower lip.

"And to think I'm the toddler in this relationship." Anxiety sighed and left the room. He walked into Logan's room, Patton was sitting between his legs while Logan read out loud, "Mom, Roman's throwing a tantrum again."

"And what help would I be?" Logan asked.

"Just come here." Anxiety groaned. Logan followed. He was over a foot taller than Anxiety, so the shorter's head only reached Logan's collarbone. Patton was trailing behind them. Once they reached Anxiety's room and saw Roman pouting on the bed, they stood and waited for instructions from Anxiety.

"Why'd you get them? To make me feel worse?" Roman accused him. 

"No. Shut up, Roman." Anxiety turned to the other two, "Which one of us is taller?"

"Aren't you the same height?" Patton asked. 

"See?" Anxiety said to Roman.

"Well, if you want to get technical, Roman is marginally shorter." Logan pointed out. Roman pointed at him and stared at Anxiety in a way that said 'I told you so.' Anxiety rolled his eyes again, "Granted the difference is slight, as I said, and nearly undetectable unless you were paying attention to that specific detail. Keeping that in mind, I wouldn't concern myself with it."

"You're also 6'4. Your opinion means nothing to me." Roman whispered dramatically, "And you can't talk either, Patton."

"Why? I'm not even six feet tall." Patton asked.

"You're still 5'11." Roman pointed out. Logan asked how tall Anxiety was, as he had never asked before.

"I'm 5'3." He said.

"Hey," Patton suggested, "Makes you one step closer to being Kim Kardashian. Right Roman?"

"How do you know how tall Kim Kardashian is? And please give me reason not to break up with you because you know that." Logan stared at him.

"Because it's something Thomas googled at 3 in the morning once and that I kept for some reason. And you should not break up with me because I give you lots of butterfly kisses, and bake you cookies, and snuggle with you so you can read to me, and if you do break up with me you'll be forced to face your ex every single day until Thomas dies. And I don't want a divorce." Patton grinned.

"That was almost cute, but then it wasn't." Roman said, "And thank you, Patton, for making me feel better. And that gave me an idea."

He relaxed and the other couple left the room. Anxiety heard a quiet "I love you" come out of Logan's mouth as they left. Anxiety watched them walk down the hall. When they were far enough that they thought they were in the clear, Patton wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and kissed him. He thought he saw Logan smile when they pulled away. He'd never seen the pair kiss, or show any affection for each other other than Patton attacking him with hugs and Logan ignoring him, and them snuggling when he went to bring them in.

"What are you staring at?" Roman walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. Logan pecked his boyfriend's lips and took his hand so they could walk together. Anxiety covered Roman's mouth with his hand so he wouldn't have an outburst and ruin their moment. Once the couple was out of sight, Anxiety closed the door and uncovered Roman's mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare them off." Anxiety apologized.

"I was beginning to think their entire relationship was one sided." Roman whispered, "I can imagine how much Patton wants to kiss him right in front of us. How much do you wanna bet that Logan likes it more than Patton?"

"I think he just loves Patton, and you know he needs kisses and hugs and snuggles and all that." Anxiety turned around and laughed. Roman's hands were around his waist, "So what's this brilliant idea you have?"

"It's a surprise." Roman kissed him, smirking a little.

~*~

Logan was trying to read while also trying to keep Patton's hugs from getting in the way of his reading. Anxiety sat on the coffee table on his phone, much to the disapproval of Logan. Roman was nowhere to be found, and all three felt his absence. They all relished in the silence, but it was almost uncomfortable without him. Eventually, Anxiety stood up to go find him. The first place he checked was his own room. Sometimes Roman got frustrated and would hide in Anxiety's bed, usually falling asleep. When he found it empty, he went into Roman's room. Anxiety was not prepared for what he saw in front of him. Roman was in a knee length, black skirt. He was strapping on a pair of black, ankle strap heels with bright red soles. 

"How big are those?" Anxiety asked, he was a little shocked to say the least. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

"Six inches. What do you think?" Roman stood up, now a full head taller than Anxiety.

"A little sexy to be totally honest." Anxiety scratched the back of his head.

"The important thing is that I'm taller than you now." Roman grinned and walked over to him. He placed his hands on Anxiety's hips. Roman kissed the top of his head, something he couldn't do without his new shoes. Anxiety could bury his face in his boyfriends shoulder now. Anxiety tilted his head up to kiss him. It felt weird for him to do that, but almost a good kind of weird. Roman kissed him.

"Come on and show Thing One and Thing Two. They were wondering where you were." Anxiety told him, "I mean if you can walk in those things."

"I can walk." Roman snapped defensively. But he did follow Anxiety out into the living room.

"I found Princey." Anxiety said. Logan and Patton both looked up and just stared. 

"Roman got new shoes!" Patton grinned and stood up, "Why'd you get black? You seem like you'd want something more colorful.

"I just decided black for now, I do have some others that are a bit more, uhm, interesting." He explained, "I have a pair entirely covered in gold rhinestones, a red pair with bows on the back, a pair covered in spikes so I may stab my enemies with my feet, a pair with chains draped over the heel, now that I think about it I have a few with bows, a pair with lace, some with lots of straps, some with no straps, anything you could possibly imagine I most likely already have in my closet."

"Well, you'll never run out of outfits." Patton laughed. Logan was just staring at Roman's feet.

"Don't those hurt?" Logan asked.

"A little, it gets worse if you wear them for a long time, but it's not that bad. Until of course, you've been out all night and you're a new pair of heels, then it becomes virtually unbearable." Roman smiled. 

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Logan seemed so confused.

"Because one, it makes me _look_ adorable and sexy. Two, It makes me _feel_ adorable and sexy. Three, it makes me-"

"Wait, you're taller than I remember you being." Patton pointed out. Logan elbowed him lightly and just stared at him, "Does he seem-oh wait. I figured it out. He's-yeah, okay."

"Hold on just a second, this isn't done yet." Anxiety pulled him into the bedroom. A few minutes later Roman came back out with winged eyeliner and velvety red lips.

"How'd you make his lips look bigger?" Logan asked.

"Just a trick with some lip liner." Anxiety shrugged, "Making him look extra cute and kissable is all."

Anxiety kissed his cheek. Patton squealed and kissed Logan so forcefully and so suddenly that he nearly fell over. Logan's face was turning the same shade as Roman's lips, his face buried in his hands the second Patton pulled back. Anxiety and Roman both suppressed giggles.

"Aw, look how much you're blushing. It's adorable, but I don't really get why. I mean you were fine with them possibly hearing-"

Logan pulled Patton's face up to his and kissed him, none of them had seen him move that fast ever. Anxiety and Roman understood what Patton was about to say just by Logan's reaction. Patton ended up looking dazed and almost drugged.

"I apologize, I panicked and made a quick decision." Logan explained into Patton's ear, just barely loud enough for Anxiety to hear.

"I'll pretend that that didn't just happen." Roman grinned.

"Okay, seriously. How do you walk in those?" Logan asked. Roman smirked as his brain started working out an idea.

"You could find out if you're interested. I mean, we were just talking about all the heels I have, you could try a pair on if you wanted." Roman offered. Patton looked at him with an expression of pure gratitude. Logan shook his head.

"I really don't think that's-"

"Nonsense." Patton was already pushing him into Roman's room, "The best way to learn is to do, right? And you want to learn what they're like, so you should try them out." 

Logan was forced into the closet and told to pick out whatever he wanted to try on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused about heights:  
> Logan- 6'4" (193 cm) {Same height as Dwayne Johnson}  
> Morality- 5'11" (180 cm) {Same height as Brad Pitt}  
> Anxiety/Prince- 5'3" (160 cm) {Same height as Mila Kunis and also Kim K}
> 
> Short little update thing:  
> So I have this idea of a parent/teacher AU thing for these two pairings. Would anyone be interesting in reading something like that? It'll probably be relatively short, but fluffy. I'll also make up names for Anxiety and Morality, because those aren't really names. Let me know how you'll feel about that please :)


End file.
